Changes
by ShotThunder
Summary: Makoto Kino, living in the Juvian palace, is now taken to be trained to be Sailor Jupiter on her 8th year. However, when hell ensnaires before her training is finished, you just have to add the love problems. Shoujo and yuri content.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

Haruka, Sailor Uranus- 18 Hotaru, Sailor Saturn-10

Michiru, Sailor Neptune- 18 Setsuna, Sailor Pluto-

Makoto, Sailor Jupiter- 8 Ami, Sailor Mercury- 5

Rei, Sailor Mars- 7 Minako, Sailor Venus- 7

Usagi, Princess- 9 Queen Serenity-

The ship shook roughly, throwing one aqua cloaked figure into the gray cloaked figure. The first figure looked up haughtily under the second figures hood. She started cursing in Neptunian and stood up, brushing off invisible dust. "That's not attractive, love." The grey cloaked one said, the voice female but deep. "You should now!" The other female snapped, her aqua cloak hiding her glare. "I'll be in the landing deck." The Neptunian grumbled and turned, stalking out. The second female sighed and leaned to look out over Jupiter from the window.

Lightening struck close by, causing her to jump and stare in awe at the people below quickly scampered to go about as if nothing happened. The door flew open, and a panting, sweating, man with goggles came in. "Landing!" Her eyes narrowed and he scampered out. She sniffed and put her own goggles on, not at all caring as the ship shook again.

Quickly finding the landing deck she leaned against the rail next to the other woman. "I'm sorry, for what I said." The first woman trailed off as the second put her hand on her shoulder. "No offense taken." The first nodded and yelped as another the ship started shaking again. The man from earlier came in, declaring that they had landed. "You ready?" The second figure nodded. "Yeah."

Teleporting the short twenty miles to the close outskirts of the city, the walked in without confrontation. They melted easily into the shadows, the cloaks changing colors to help accommodate that. However, they where caught by a band of misfit trouble makers.

The men where either to big and bulgy for anyone's tastes, or to thick, saying the least. The leader came from the back, going to show himself. "You've entered Fir territory. All we want is a little money like oh, all of it." His dark green eyes and rusty black and brown hair showed he had at least some royal Juvian in him. They looked at each other, than back at him. "Move." Was all they said as they took one step forward.

The leader smirked, and gestured with his chin for the two guys' on either side of them take hold of the grey cloaked one. The aqua cloaked female rose a brown as her hood was blown off, showing her Neptunian features, aqua hair and deep ocean blue eyes showed her as nobility. "I could give you the money, or I could do this..." A sudden blast of freezing cold, salt water stung into their skin, tattoo's and wounds. Her partners hood was ripped off her head as the men screamed and ran over to find the nearest pure water lake around. The second one now showed her Uranian features, blond hair and teal eyes showed her nobility.

It didn't take an idiot to figure out who and why a Uranian and a Neptunian where together. The leader scampered off; giving the others slurred words in Juvian. The two women smirked to each other, replacing their hoods. "At least most of their creativity is not placed in the men of this planet." The Neptunian nodded. "True, true." Eventually they reached the courtyard of the palace. "Wow, it lacks security, but the way they built this is... Amazing." The Uranian breathed, awe in her voice.

The Neptunian looked closer between the pillars holding up some floors, and windows surrounding them. "Uranus, I don't think their lacking in security, I think you just need to look closer." The Neptunian grumbled, just loud enough for Uranus to look closer and see archers, arrowed at them. She gulped for a second, than started stiffly into the palace.

"How many inter-points are there?" The Uranian mumbled holding both their cloaks. "This is the last one." They shed enough for them to finally realize they are senshi. A large man with full armor rushes over, mumbling to a littler man beside him in Juvian. "Senshi! I'm sorry, will you be requiring rooms? We weren't expecting you so soon!" Uranus looks to Neptune, than say's, "No, may we sing the king, though?" The man nods and starts leading them to the audience chambers of the kingdom. "Right this way."

Upon entering they see the king reading a parchment from a mildly entertaining problem. He hopped up dismissing the problem for later, and bowed deeply to them. "Senshi! What brings you here so soon?" Uranus shook her head. "Please, don't do that." He stood and gestured for them to sit. "We're here because the queen asked it of us." The Neptunian replied, sitting on the offered chair. Uranus sat both their materials on the offered seat, leaning against the table in front of it.

The king, though not blood-line king, looked like any other Juvian, except for the golden gauntlets he wore on his forearms. He was a good man, in front of the people. No one truly knew him, so no one could say for his temper, or his desires. He hasn't, and doesn't plan on, married but has two heirs of his blood, and one of the former blood lined king. Turning to a guard he said, "Go get Makoto." The guard bowed and left. Turning he watched the two Senshi. "I didn't think her training started for a few more years." Uranus glared at him, not really trusting him, "Well apparently not." He took a step back and nodded. The door opened and in walked in a brown haired, bright green eyed child.

By her height you would have assumed she was about eleven or twelve. She glanced at all the occupants of the room, surprised confusion, but a curiosity shown brightly. She ran over and hugged onto Neptune, much to their shock. "Hi, I'm Makoto, who are you?" Her voice was slightly off, like she was trying to hide something in it. Neptune smiled at her. "I'm Neptune, this is Uranus." Makoto slipped off the older girl's lap, to look up at Uranus. "You're tall." Slipped out before she could hold herself and she blushed in embarrassment. Uranus grinned and stooped to pick her up as Neptune stood. "And you're tall for your age, you are eight right?" She rose a brow and Makoto laughed, nodding.

Uranus grinned, she liked this girl. "Do you know why we're here?" Makoto looked thoughtful. "I, think. To train me for senshi?" Her vocabulary was slightly off but correct. "That's right." Neptune smiled at her and tapped her nose softly, she also liked this girl. They both could feel the warrior's soul in her, and will to fight. Neptune shot Uranus a look. "You better not." She mumbled, and put a hand over Uranus's mouth. Uranus gave her a look, but than set Makoto on the ground, but whispered in her ear, "Maybe some other time." Makoto laughed again and nodded. Neptune gave an exasperated sigh and threw her hands up in mock surrender.

The king gave his daughter a look that made her crawl around to hide behind Uranus's legs. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other. "Well, we must be going. We apologize for not staying." Neptune said, grabbing her material. The king mumbles but relents.

"Uranus." Neptune gestures for her to come over, away from an awed Makoto. "What do you think?" Uranus shrugs. "I think we need to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody." Neptune nods and watches Makoto. "Where are we going next?" Uranus grins, "Mercury." Neptune looks at her in surprise, "Why there first, I thought it would be Mars." Uranus rubs the back of her neck. "Well, I just wanna make sure they don't kill each other, I mean, you know they haven't been on the best of terms, no matter what the king does or says." Neptune nods. "All right, I'm going to take a shower." She waved to both of them and walked out of the room.

"Hey, Makoto." Makoto looked up, her bright green eyes curious. "Yeah?" Uranus grinned at her. "I got something for you." She pulled a cloak out of her sub-space pocket, and handed it to Makoto. "Here, say these words right after me." And in Uranian the words, one by one, shrunk the cloak to fit Makoto's size. "Uranus." Uranus looked down at her. "Hmm?" Makoto slipped it on, still having slight help from Uranus, "How did you know my favorite color was green?" Uranus just grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Uranus." Uranus looked slightly exasperated but looked down at her. "Yeah?" Makoto shuffled her feet, looking between her and the floor. "Well, can you... Never mind it's stupid." Uranus blinked in surprise as Makoto walked over to the window-sill and sat on it, the cloak wrapping her body tightly to it. "Makoto, you can ask me, or tell me, anything." Makoto continued looking out to space. "I'm serious Makoto." Uranus tipped Makoto's head to look at her. "Can you, cut my hair?" Uranus blink in surprise that that was all it was. "Why, you have such beautiful hair Makoto." Makoto looked down her eyes dark. "Please Uranus." Uranus nodded and stood, looking and finding a pair of scissors. "How do you want it cut?" Makoto thought for a second. "Like, yours?" Uranus slowly nodded.

As she was about to take the first snip the door opened for Neptune to enter. "Haruka! What are you doing?" Her shocked yell surprised both of them. "Michiru, she wanted it to be cut!" Makoto looked between the two of them confused. "Haruka? Michiru?" Her voice caught their attention. "Yes, my names' Haruka, my real name. Her real name is Michiru. Now, didn't you want it cut?" Makoto quickly nodded. Michiru sighed and shook her head. "Give me those. Knowing you, you'll just shave her head." She continued to grumble in Neptunian. "How do you want it Makoto?" "Like Haruka's." Haruka grinned when Neptune gave her a look and shrugged.

"Okay, done." Michiru said, taking a look at her handy work. It actually didn't look that bad. She had left enough for her to look a little more feminism than Haruka, but enough for the thought of doubt. "Can you trim it a bit more, it itches the back of my neck." Makoto asked, her voice different from earlier. Michiru sighed but relented to the girls wishes. "It's good now?" Haruka looked at her also, "Actually you she get around her ears more, it looks like she has hair growing from them." Now that Michiru looked she saw it too, and gave Haruka another look. Haruka shrugged and chuckled. "True." When she was indeed, finally, finished she looked almost like a mini-Haruka only with brown hair, green eyes, and no, wait, same skin tone. "Thank you Michiru-Chan!" Michiru blinked at Makoto, than smiled at her. "Your welcome, Mako-Chan." Haruka looked between the two of them.

"Mako-Chan." Makoto looked at her, "Hai?" Haruka grinned evilly at Michiru, "You wanna play a game?" Makoto's eyes widen and she nodded her head, "Okay, it's called, 'Ace of spades'." Makoto looked curious and confused when Michiru groaned. "'Ace of Spades?' What's that?" Haruka's smile almost scared her, if it weren't for the fact that she felt she could trust the older Senshi. "You have a full deck of cards, plus jokers, and you have to have at least two people. You lay four cards on the table, and if you flip the first two and it equals seven, your out, if it equals five your out, anything else and your in. Than five more cards added, the two you picked on your side. Than you have to try and get an ace, ten, or seven teen. If you don't your out, if you do, you have to try and find the ace of spades, and only one person knows where it is, however they can't talk. Interested." Makoto seemed confused for a second, than nodded. "All right, just remind me of the numbers!" Haruka looked at Michiru now. "How 'bout you?" Michiru slowly grumbling nodded.

"This is easy!" Makoto cried happily. Haruka and Michiru stared at each other and her, looking back and forth repeatedly, mouths gaping close and open like fish. Makoto giggled and took the last chocolate bar on the table. "Is it supposed to be that easy, or fun!" Makoto giggled at them, ripping the cover of the bar and biting a chunk out of it. Haruka shook her head. "No, no it's not supposed to be that easy." Michiru looked at her, "How?" Makoto just grinned at her, the slight wind from the air conditioning brushing her newly cut short hair. Michiru smiled softly at her, licking her thumb and wiping away a smudge of chocolate at the corner of her mouth.

Makoto yawned, and curled in-between Michiru and Haruka. They looked at each other, than back at her. "Makoto." Makoto lifted her head, eyes half closed and sleepy. "Hmm?" They looked at each other. "Want me to get a blanket?" She nodded and rested her head in her arms again. "Makoto, before you got to sleep, lets get you into some sleeping clothes, all right?" That woke Makoto up. "Umm, well, I-I can stay up for a while longer." She was lying. Michiru looked her in the eye. "Lift your arms." Makoto crossed her arms stubbornly. "Mako-Chan, please?" She gave the younger girl a puppy dog pout. Makoto finally relented and hesitantly lifted her arms. Taking the shirt off caused both women to gasp.

Finger printed bruises ran across her stomach and chest. Her back held marks and scratches. Michiru fingered the bruises, causing Makoto to wince. "Kami." Haruka breathed out, bending down to pick up the forgotten sleep shirt. Makoto looked down, shame crossing her features as tears welled in her eyes. Michiru gently brushed them away. "Mako-Chan, who did this to you?" Makoto cried, thrusting herself into the older girls arms. They looked at each other. Haruka mouthed, 'Her father?' Michiru nodded in return.

Eventually Makoto passed out from exhaustion, and now slept in an oversized shirt of Haruka's on a makeshift bed. "Why would he do something like that to her? She's so sweet?" Haruka asked, her eyes glazed in shock, rage slowly making it's presence known as well. "I don't know. But I have a clue." Michiru mumbled to herself as she watched the girl. "How bad, is she exactly, Michi?" Michiru looked at her. "Fractured ribs, pulled muscles and other fractured bones. Awful."


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say this only once, I don't own most of the character's, however in later chapters I will be owning some. This is totally and original idea, so please ask before you take anything, unless it's the un-owned characters. Totally ORIGINAL, most Characters are not mine, Later chapters some will be, okay? If you have any problems with any of this, e-mail me.

2

Makoto pounced on them, her bright eyes a great difference from earlier that night. "Get up Michiru-Chan, Haruka-Chan! Get up!" Michiru groaned and swatted at her. Haruka looked at Makoto drowsily. "Makoto? What are you doing up so early?" Makoto blinked, her happy and giddy cheerfulness faltered and she lowered her head, and crawled off of them.

"Gomen nai san, I didn't mean to bother you." Makoto mumbled out her, chin down to her chest. She turned and crawled off to the window. Michiru glared at Haruka and nudged her sharply in the ribs. "Smooth Haruka. Go cheer her up!" Haruka rubbed her ribs and gave her a look, but crawled over to Makoto. "Mako?" Makoto looked at her in surprise. Haruka smiled and brushed slightly lengthened bangs away from her eyes. "I'm not upset, angry, annoyed, or anything like that. I was just surprised." Makoto sniffed and rubbed at her eyes. Haruka smiled at her. "I promise, I'm not angry." Makoto slowly nodded and looked outside the window. "By the way, why did you want to get us up so early?" Makoto suddenly turned to her with a bright smile. "Look, look!" Makoto stood and pulled Haruka with her to the back windows of the ship.

Outside the windows where different planets. Stars grew slightly and the sun became more visible over the eclipse like exterior of the asteroids, stray stars, and the planet Mars covered it. "That's right, you've never seen the sun for more than about four hours, huh?" Makoto smiled up at her, shaking her head. "Is it always like that?" Michiru's voice surprised them both to jump slightly, "Sometimes, other times it's different, depending on the place." Makoto nodded and smiled up at the two older Senshi, than continued to look out of the window.

Haruka watched Makoto with a soft smile however was surprised when Michiru took her arm and lead her away. "Four hours of sunlight? That's all Juvian's have of sunlight?" Haruka nodded, a cocky-teasing smile on her face. "Yeah, didn't you know that?" Michiru gave her a look and rolled her eyes. "Haruka, seriously." "Right, right sorry. How long until we reach Mercury?" Michiru shrugged, "My guess, about two or three more Earth day's." Haruka nodded and looked at her. "Michiru, those bruises." She nodded her head, "I know." They both turned to looked at the awed eight year old, silently sending cursed wishes to the lord of Jupiter. "Makoto, is very secretive." Makoto turned to them and smiled, showing her adult teeth, and showing that she had two missing, and another in the far back. "Hai, she is." The other woman agreed whole heartedly, knowing that Makoto held something back from them. "Do you think she'll tell us?" Haruka looked questioningly at her. "Eventually, eventually." They sighed a bit. Makoto ran to them, and pulled them both back over to the window. They smiled at each other and rested a hand on both her shoulders.

"Makoto, Makoto are you ready to meet the Mercurians?" Makoto nodded her head, her emerald eyes overly bright and curious. "Yeah, yeah!" Michiru smiled at her, but gave a disapproving glance to Haruka, whom replied with a sheepish shrug. "All right, however I want you to stay quite, almost invisible, alright, dear?" Makoto nodded again, her eyes curious however dimmed. "Good girl." Michiru kissed her on the Juvian, at the moment invisible, mark. She than pulled the hood over the short chestnut hair.

As they walked across the streets Makoto looked forward, her eyes glancing at people quick enough for them not to notice, but long enough for her to memorize their own unique features to the unknowns of Haruka and Michiru. "Uranus-Chan, where are we going, who for?" Haruka blinked in surprise at her, "We're here to get the princess of Mercury, also known as Sailor Mercury." She explained quickly. Makoto nodded and lowered her head again. Upon reaching the kingdom door they where surprised to find a guard waiting for them. Michiru nodded to the guard, "We are to speak with the king?" He nodded and turned sharply. Makoto gave a slightly scoffing nose, but when the guard looked at her, she already had her head bowed. He sniffed and turned again. Haruka gave her 'the look' and Makoto bowed her head further, chin touching her chest.

He showed them to into the feasting room. The king, queen and their blue haired daughter. Neptune glanced between Jupiter and Mercury. The other smaller, child looked curiously at the smallest hooded figure. "Hello?" Her small voice was followed with the sound of the chair moving. The two girls stood in front of each other, spontaneously the smaller girl reached up, pulling the hood back to reveal short brown hair, and hunter green eyes, looking back just as curiously at her. Every one else in the room was stiff, the guards already with their swords about drawn. Jupiter grinned at her after a moment, causing Mercury to blush and grin back. "Hi, I'm Makoto." They shook hands as Mercury replied, "I'm Ami." The others sighed in relief, guards letting the swords clink softly to the sheath, and the king and queen to relax into their seats. Neptune and Uranus sighed in relief, however their posture was still slightly stiff as they pulled their own hoods back.

"Please won't you sit? Maybe stay the night? You must be tired, or at least hungry." Neptune smiled at the queen, having known her personally. She looked and saw Makoto and Ami looking up at her pleadingly. Glancing at Haruka she saw the blond sigh and give a shrug. "All right, we'll stay but only for tonight." The children cheered and hugged her, Makoto basically bouncing off the walls.

"Makoto, you said your name was, correct?" The king asked, eyeing the Juvian almost suspiciously. The auburn haired child nodded, eyeing the meat hungrily. Haruka doing the same across from her, grinned, only to be smacked upside the head by Michiru. "So, Makoto, how old are you, you look like your eleven or so." Makoto giggled and smiled brightly at the queen. "I'm eight. I'm just really tall." She giggled again. "May I ask, uhh, Can I have anything?" The queen laughed lightly behind her hand, it floating around the room like a cool breeze. "Yes dear of course!" Makoto, and Haruka, lifted at that, and quickly filled their plates with an assortment of meats and rolls. Servants appeared, bringing goblets to the new comers, filled within them was a pale yellow liquid. Makoto looked curiously into the goblet, than up at Michiru. She took the goblet and sipped it, and after a few seconds nodded to Makoto, whom proceeded to take a sip of her own. Michiru rose a brow at her, and Makoto grinned. "Do you like it?" They where startled when the voice of the king boomed out. Makoto slowly nodded, eyeing him cautiously. Haruka glanced at her, raising a questioning brow. Makoto just sighed and gave hidden glares to the king.

Makoto breathed a sigh, it echoing after Haruka however. The meat and rolls where almost gone, four goblets in front of each. The servants gave looks to each other, each surprised and exasperated at how much the two had eaten. Michiru had her elbow on the table, head resting on the palm of her hand while she mumbled about butches and their appetite in Neptunian. Ami, the king, and the queen where all blushing as they listened to her, Haruka glaring slightly, fighting to keep her eyes open. While Makoto looked at them all confused. Bending down she caught Ami's attention, "What is she saying?" Ami simply shook her head, drinking the last of her goblet. "Mother, Father may I be excused?" They nodded, praying that she was somehow behind in her Neptunian studies. "Umm, Haruka, Michiru?" They simply nodded, Michiru continued in her mumbled ranting and Haruka argued with her a bit. Makoto shook her head and sigh, finally giving up on trying to figure out what they where saying.

After a few minutes after the children left Michiru finally calmed down, still grumbling at Haruka now and than however. The king, during all this, had eyed Michiru thoughtfully. "So Neptune, how have you been?" The kings voice spoke of polite curiosity, but his eyes belied his voice, showing his lust filled thoughts as they roamed her body. Michiru could hear Haruka's growl trying to escape her throat. Reaching under the table she grasped her lovers hand, meanwhile shooting a pointed glance to the queen. "I'm fine, nothing really new." The king nodded, however the look he shot between them was skeptical. He started making conversation, his moves being subtle and could easily be over looked, however as time went on his frustration grew and it became more obvious.

Reaching a large door Makoto stood at awe of it, seeing the engravings on the wood. Ami giggled at her behind a hand, akin to her mother's way. "Come on, there's more intresting stuff inside." She tugged at the rouges hand, pulling her through the doors. Inside was amazing. Writing desks of oak wood, engraved with water sprites and nymphs. Chairs crafted to perfection. A huge bed was in the center of the room, posts going to the ceiling and on them where engravings of various people, names in Mercurian, which Makoto could not read, and of how they where created. The bed itself was huge, a good couple feet off the ground, with blue silk like satin sheets, puffy warm, and a deep blue comforter. Huge pillows also accompanied it, also blue, with satin coverings and almost seemed to be made of water, just like the bed. A clock in the shape of the Mercurian symbol was on a desk. Book cases spread about the room, thick and small books covered it the walls. The small amount of wall able to be seen showed blue, almost like currents, it continued on the ceiling to show soothing waves, and soft currents.

"Do you like it?" Ami's voice brought Makoto out of her stupor. "It's, magnificent." She breathed, looking at the room again. She smiled down at the other girl as she giggled. "Thank you. I had it done for myself, however it pleases me to know you like it." Makoto blinked at her a second, than smiled brightly. "Umm, okay!" Ami finally couldn't hold it back and started laughing, holding her stomach. Makoto rose a brow, a look of innocent confusion on her face. She, instead of asking, just shrugged it off. She took the cloak off finally. Setting it against a chair. Now as she looked closer, she saw another set of double doors off to the side. She quirked her head at it, stealthy moving to them. "Ami, what's in these?" Ami looked at, finally realizing Makoto had moved after she was interrupted from her speech of how she thought the wood would look nice in the rooms.

"Oh, in there, that's where my clothes are, and further down are two rooms, one with books and another where my teacher trains me to speak and read different languages." Makoto slowly nodded, her eyes wide and her mouth in the small shape of an 'o'. "Come on, you'll get lost in there." Ami pulled at her arm softly. She eventually pulled Makoto to the bed. "You're sleeping here tonight, right?" Makoto shrugged, still looking around the room. "Well, lets get you something to sleep in." The door opened than, after a few soft nocks. It showed Michiru and the queen, whom is named Keota. "Hey little ones, how are you doing?" Keota questioned softly bending to hug her daughter. "We're all right, right Ami?" Makoto questioned her new friend, hugging Michiru. Ami nodded in the affirmative and they smiled at each other. "You two don't mind if Makoto stay's with you, do you Ami?" Ami shook her head, not minding at all. "I like having someone here." Makoto grinned at her, letting her hand find the blue haired girls. "Makoto?" Makoto nodded enthusiastically. "All right, go to sleep you two, good night." The two women kissed their foreheads and left, closing the door softly.


End file.
